Rosa Rubro Escarlate
by Simbiot
Summary: Pessoas de lugares diferentes são obrigadas a ficarem na pensão Hinata durante uma noite. Começam a acontecer alguns assassinatos na pensão e Keitaro Urashima tem de descobrir quem é o assassino. Acompanhem-o nesse suspense!
1. Estrangeiros Internos

Rosa Rubro Escarlate

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Fanfiction (Crossover)

Animês: Love Hina, Card Captor Sakura, Inu Yasha, Chobits, Gundam Wing, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moom

Título: Noite Chuvosa

Início: 31/03/04

Por: Simbiot

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Summary: Pessoas de diferentes partes do mundo vão para a Hinata Inn quando somente Naru Narusegawa e Keitaro Urashima estavam lá. Subitamente, assassinatos se iniciam naquela pensão. Quem será o assassino? Fique sabendo no final deste fanfic!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Author's Note: Bem pessoal, este é um fanfic de mistério e suspense... Tracemos aqui a personalidade de Keitaro Urashima, pois talvez vocês fiquem em dúvida quanto a isso. O fato de Keitaro nunca ter beijado a Naru e não conseguir dizer a ela o que ele sente, faz com que ele tenha raiva de outros casais. É por isso que ele não gosta de ver casais se beijando e fazendo atos obscenos na sua frente. Só fixei isso aqui por que pensei que vocês poderiam ter essa dúvida. Este primeiro capítulo é meio exaustivo, mas necessário para os suspeitos dos assassinatos serem apresentados, em outras palavras, os próximos capítulos serão bem melhores.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Disclaimer: Love Hina não pertence a mim, mas sim a Ken Akamatsu.

                   Card Captor Sakura e Chobits não pertencem a mim, mas sim ao CLAMP.

                   Inu Yasha não pertence a mim, mas sim a Rumiko Takahashi.

                   Gundam Wing não pertence a mim, mas sim a Yoshiyuki Tomino.

                   Saint Seiya não pertence a mim, mas sim a Masami Kurumada.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Capítulo um: Estrangeiros internos

A noite era chuvosa em Tóquio. Pássaros se escondiam no primeiro lugar que viam para não se molharem, o caos tomava conta das ruas por causa dos engarrafamentos, a pensão Hinata parecia um refúgio perfeito para as pessoas que não conseguiam chegar em suas casas. Keitaro Urashima estava sozinho com Naru Narusegawa naquela noite, pois os outros membros da pensão haviam saído, alguns para estudar, outros para dormir nas casas de seus amigos.

Keitaro estava na recepção da pensão esperando por clientes, mas o trânsito nas ruas atrapalhava o movimento na pensão, pois os carros estavam parados na rua, nada se mexia e o barulho das buzinas era infernal.

'Não agüento mais essa chuva... Isso tem que parar...' Keitaro reclamava para si mesmo, pois era a única pessoa na recepção naquele momento.

Finalmente, ele ouviu a porta se abrir, por um segundo, ele deu graças a Deus, pois os clientes começavam a chegar.

Os primeiros a chegar eram um casal de estudantes e um homem adulto que os levava. Eles se aproximaram do balcão onde Keitaro estava e o adulto falou:

'Esta chuva está muito intensa lá fora, não está?'

'Sim, é uma pena, esta chuva atrapalha a todos, o movimento aqui na pensão está horrível por causa dela.'

'É, realmente é uma pena... Mas se Deus quis assim... Ele deve estar certo.'

'Sim, provavelmente.'

'Nós gostaríamos de um quarto... Acabamos de sair de nossa cidade natal para visitarmos um parente aqui em Tóquio mas a chuva não nos deixa chegar até lá, então ficarei aqui até amanhã com as crianças.

'Sim... Poderia me dizer o seu nome para eu poder te cadastrar, por favor?'

'Kinomoto. Fujitaka Kinomoto. E os nomes das crianças?'

'Shaoran Li e Sakura Kinomoto. Precisam até mesmo dos nomes das crianças?'

'É por uma questão de segurança, assim sabemos todos os que estão na pensão no momento. Assim que os hospedes se ausentam, é marcado um "X" no nome dele, assim sabemos exatamente das pessoas que estão na pensão.'

'Certo... Entendo. Bem, tudo certo. Qual é o nosso quarto?'

'Vocês ficarão no quarto cinco.

'Certo bem, boa noite.'

'Boa noite.' Keitaro se despediu, feliz por que a clientela começara a chegar. A lua, fora da pensão, estava coberta por nuvens negras, a água da chuva era cada vez mais ácida e assim mais ácida ficava a cada segundo.

Após alguns minutos da chegada da família Kinomoto, a porta se abriu de um súbito novamente, entraram correndo cinco homens muito fortes e uma mulher muito bonita.

A linda mulher se dirigiu ao pobre garoto que estava sedento de dinheiro e clientes, pois se não os conseguisse teria sua cabeça cortada por Naru Narusegawa, e disse:

'Olá, boa noite.'

'Boa noite.'

'Como você pode ver, nos estamos em 6... Gostaríamos de um quarto...

'Pois sim... Digam seus nomes, por favor.'

'Saori Kido, Seiya, Shyriu, Hyoga, Ikki e Shun.'

'Todos vocês vão dormir em um quarto só?'

'Sim, não queremos gastar muito dinheiro.'

'Está bem... O quarto de vocês será o número dois.'

'Certo.'

'Aqui está a sua chave.'

'Obrigada. Estamos indo. Até amanhã.' Saori disse e se saiu em direção ao seu quarto junto aos cavaleiros do zodíaco.

Novamente, Keitaro se via sozinho. Começara a pensar em sua própria vida. Não era uma vida considerada difícil, mas o seu único objetivo parecia quase impossível para suas habilidades. Ele tinha que passar na faculdade de Tóquio de qualquer forma, para cumprir sua promessa feita há mais de dez anos.

Aquilo pode parecer fácil para algumas pessoas, mas não para ele. Ele se esforçava o máximo, mas simplesmente não conseguia passar na faculdade e fazia daquilo uma impossível utopia. Ele tentava todo o tempo esquecer desse problema, pois era hora de trabalho, e apesar da clientela não estar tão boa, mesmo assim ele tinha de trabalhar. Lembrando a todos que se ele não trabalhasse, seria no mínimo decapitado por Naru. Ele já havia se acostumado com aquelas ameaças reais. Ao menos uma vez por dia ele sabia que iria voar longe por causa de um soco de Naru.

Alguns minutos de tédio se passaram e a porta se abriu denovo. Dessa vez, eram cinco hospedes que gostariam de um quarto na pensão.

'Olá! Gostaríamos de um quarto para cinco pessoas, seria possível?' Uma menina perguntou.

'Ah, claro, temos muitos quartos vagos devido a esse mald... Digo... Devido ao tempo.

'Certo... Gostaríamos de um então...'

'Eu poderia ter os seus nomes, por favor?'

'Kagome Higurashi, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku e Shipou.

'Sim... Eu poderia perguntar uma coisa?...'

'É claro, o que foi?'

'Por que vocês vestem estas roupas típicas... Você é a única que se veste normalmente...'

'Ah, é que... Bem...' Kagome não conseguia achar uma desculpa, seria inútil falar que ela acabara de voltar da Era Feudal Japonesa, então ela disse 'É que acabamos de sair de uma festa!'

'Nossa... Uma festa nesse temporal?'

'Pois é... Bem em que quarto ficaremos?' Kagome perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

'O quarto de vocês será o de número três. Sejam bem-vindos à Hinata.'

'Obrigada.'

Os cinco saíram.

_'Eu heim... Tem louco pra tudo nesse mundo...' _Keitaro pensou.

A pensão estava realmente vazia, além dos quartos aqui citados, Naru Narusegawa estava no quarto de número um e Keitaro iria dormir com ela essa noite, já que seu quarto estava em reforma, o quarto em reforma é o de número quatro.

Era inútil ele tentar não pensar em coisas do mesmo escalão então começou a viajar em seus pensamentos. Aquela noite que havia somente começado, já mostrava semblantes horríveis, certamente não parecia ser uma boa noite.

A porta mais uma vez abriu. O som da porta abrindo era um passo a mais à salvação para Keitaro. Ele gostava quando havia bastante gente na pensão.

Era um casal o tanto quanto estranho que havia aberto a porta. A mulher tinha orelhas estranhas... Mas o homem era normal. Estes pareciam ser boas pessoas. E realmente eram.

'Olá... Desculpe incomodar... É que essa chuva não me deixa chegar em casa... Só fui às compras e essa chuva interminável começou... Nós gostaríamos de um quarto.'

'Ah, claro, por favor, só me dê os seus nomes.

'Hideki Motosuwa e Chii Motosuwa.'

'Como é o segundo nome?'

'O nome da Chii é Chii!' Chii disse, com um sorriso largo no rosto.

'Bem... Está certo. O quarto de vocês será o de número seis. Tenham uma boa noite.'

'Você também.'

O fato de Keitaro ter visto uma mulher com triângulos ao invés de orelhas não era tão importante, ele já estava acostumado a ver essa gente estranha para ele. Aquela noite já mostrava muitas surpresas, e ela só estava começando.

A clientela naquele momento já era boa, a pensão estava quase lotando.

Keitaro se sentia sozinho vendo aqueles casais entrando e saindo da pensão, mas já havia se acostumado com isso. Havia três anos ele já enfrentava aquele desafio de ver aquelas pessoas se beijando num ato de futilidade infinita e não dizer nada, somente invejando e pensando "Como eu queria fazer isso também...". Mas a vida era daquele jeito, ele tinha de se conformar e viver seguindo seus limites. Essa era uma das tarefas mais difíceis da sua vida, mas com o tempo ele se acostumara.

A porta havia se aberto novamente e dessa vez, era mais um casal, para a injuria de Keitaro, obviamente. Naquele momento, ele se via em um quarto sem portas e janelas, ele não achava aquilo ruim, pois era sinal de clientela, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha de enfrentar o fato de que havia mais um casal na pensão. O único amor da vida dele, Naru Narusegawa, não dava a mínima pra ele, ele ficava esperando o dia em que conseguiria falar o que sente a ela, mas esse dia nunca chegava.

'Olá! Boa noite!' A menina disse.

Keitaro, com vontade de dizer "O que tem de bom?" se segurou e a educação foi mais forte. Assim ele disse:

'Boa noite. Gostariam de um quarto?'

'Sim, por favor!'

'Certo... Quais são os seus nomes?'

'Serena Tsukino e Darrien.'

'O quarto de vocês será o de número sete.'

'Certo, obrigada.'

Ela disse, Keitaro entregou a chave ao casal e eles foram ao quarto de número sete.

Só havia um quarto sobrando na pensão, e pela última vez, a porta se abriu. Eram cinco adolescentes, eles queriam um quarto.

'Bem... Só tem um quarto sobrando aqui nessa pensão... O de número oito, tudo bem? Keitaro disse, feliz, pois não teria sua cabeça decapitada por Naru Narusegawa.

'Bem, ficamos com ele então.'

'Quais são os seus nomes?'

'Heero Yue, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner e Chang Wu Fei.'

'Certo, por favor, dirijam-se ao quarto de número oito.' Keitaro disse e assim, a pensão Hinata estava lotada.

Esta era a lista de hóspedes:

Quarto 1

Naru Narusegawa e Keitaro Urashima

Quarto 2

Saori Kido, Seiya, Shyriu, Hyoga, Ikki e Shun

Quarto 3

Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango e Shipou

Quarto 4

Em reforma

Quarto 5

Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto e Shaoran Li

Quarto 6

Chii Motosuwa e Hideki Motosuwa

Quarto 7

Serena Tsukino e Darrien

Quarto 8

Heero Yue, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner e Chang Wu Fei

Quando Keitaro repousou sua cabeça que tanto havia pensado na cadeira, ele ouviu um grito.

Keitaro saiu correndo em direção do lugar de onde o som vinha e se encontrou no quarto cinco, onde Fujitaka Kinomoto havia sido morto. O grito havia sido de Sakura, que quando entrara no quarto, encontrou o corpo e quase morreu de susto, no momento em que Keitaro entrara no quarto, ela estava nos braços de Shaoran aos prantos, enquanto Shaoran tentava consola-la. Ao lado do cadáver, existiam duas coisas que poderiam levar Keitaro ao assassino: Uma papeleta com os números 5326871 e o mais misterioso de tudo: uma rosa rubro escarlate.

Querem saber quem é o assassino? Este é um dos que estão no hotel. Use a lista de hóspedes para descobrir quem é o assassino. No último capítulo deste fanfic será descoberto o assassino, então, em breve virá o segundo capítulo, até lá!


	2. Desconfiança Lunar

Rosa Rubro Escarlate

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Fanfiction (Crossover)

Animês: Love Hina, Card Captor Sakura, Inu Yasha, Chobits, Gundam Wing, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moom

Título: Rosa Rubro Escarlate

Por: Simbiot

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Summary: Pessoas de diferentes partes do mundo vão para a Hinata Inn quando somente Naru Narusegawa e Keitaro Urashima estavam lá. Subitamente, assassinatos se iniciam naquela pensão. Quem será o assassino? Fique sabendo no final deste fanfic!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Author's Note: Aqui, o segundo capítulo deste fanfiction de suspense! Saibam o que acontece após a morte de Fujitaka Kinomoto! Quem será a segunda vítima?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Disclaimer: Love Hina não pertence a mim, mas sim a Ken Akamatsu.

                   Card Captor Sakura e Chobits não pertencem a mim, mas sim ao CLAMP (Nanase Ohkawa, Mokona Apapa, Satsuki Igarashi e Mick Nekoi).

                   Inu Yasha não pertence a mim, mas sim a Rumiko Takahashi.

                   Gundam Wing não pertence a mim, mas sim a Yoshiyuki Tomino.

                   Saint Seiya não pertence a mim, mas sim a Masami Kurumada.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Legenda:

(Intromissões do autor)

[Intromissões nas intromissões]

__________Mudança de tempo e (ou) espaço_________

'Fala'

'Pensamento' 

_*_*_*_*_*Flashback*_*_*_*_*_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Capítulo dois: Desconfiança Lunar**

Todos estavam pasmos após terem visto aquela sena horrenda. O corpo, o código e o mais importante de todos, aquela Rosa Rubro Escarlate. Além daquela sena, ainda viam Sakura aos prantos, aconchegada nos braços de Shaoran, que ficava completamente quieto, não dizia nem mesmo uma única palavra.

Ficaram lá eles durante duas horas, foi quando a polícia chegou. Eles examinaram o local e não acharam nada de estranho. As únicas pistas existentes eram realmente a rosa e o código. Os policiais proibiram os hóspedes de saírem da pensão até que o assassino fosse descoberto.

__________Quarto número 7__________

Serena pensava, só, pois Darrien havia saído alguns momentos antes do assassinato e não voltara mais. Para ela, isso era como uma confissão, não agüentava o fato de que Darrien tinha tudo para ser culpado. Ela não conseguia agüentar aquele fato, alguns minuto após chegar naquela conclusão, Darrien chegou.

'Darrien, aonde você foi?'

'Eu fui comprar cigarros, Serena, mas por que está tão aflita?'

'Eu não consigo acreditar em você, Darrien... O Sr. Kinomoto... Ele morreu...'

'Como? Mas não é possível!'

'Sim... É verdade sim... E ele morreu justo quando você não estava aqui comigo... A única coisa que posso fazer é desconfiar de você...'

'Não, mas Serena, você sabe que eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas!'

'Mesmo que não seja você, Darrien, o que os policiais vão pensar? Você tem tudo para ser o culpado... Se nem eu acredito em você, você espera que os policiais acreditem?'

'Serena... Mas como você pode não acreditar em mim? Eu tenho vivido com você durante anos e eu nunca fiz nada de errado... Por que eu faria algo assim justo agora que nós estamos tão unidos?'

'Não sei... Os psicopatas são capazes de tudo Darrien... Mesmo quando as suas vidas estão perfeitas, eles têm que arranjar um motivo para estraga-las...'

'Serena, eu não sou um psicopata! Sou normal como qualquer outro ser humano!'

'Mas Darrien... Perto do cadáver... Eles encontraram uma coisa que prova que é você... Eles encontraram uma rosa... Rubra como o sangue... E escarlate... Como as de Tuxedo Mask...'

'Eu não trouxe as roupas de Tuxedo Mask comigo para cá, Serena, você pode até checar na minha mala...'

Darrien... Como você pôde? Eu não consigo raciocinar desse jeito... Vou dar uma volta para arejar minha cabeça...

__________Recepção__________

'Como pode uma pessoa morrer assim?' Keitaro pensava. 

'Não é possível! Eu já pensei em todas as hipóteses, em todas as formas de assassinato, pensei até mesmo com a chamada mente do criminoso, mas não chego a nenhuma conclusão...' Keitaro começara a reclamar, quando Naru desceu de seu quarto e chegou a recepção.

'Keitaro! Você é um irresponsável mesmo! Como pode? Você deixou uma pessoa ser morta nas dependências da pensão! Você é um idiota mesmo!' Naru disse, dando um soco em Keitaro, soco este que fez ele voar de encontro à parede.

'Calma Narusegawa...'

'Calma nada! Escuta aqui, Keitaro, você tem uma semana para descobrir quem é esse assassino, pelo contrário, você será despedido desta pensão!'

'Mas... Mas...'

'E tenho dito!' Naru disse e voltou para o seu quarto.

'Agora a minha situação piorou... A culpa do assassinato nem minha é e eu que levo bronca... Bem, eu tenho que descobrir quem matou o Sr. Kinomoto... E eu que estava tão contente pelo movimento da pensão estar bom... Eu só me dou mal mesmo!'

Keitaro estava totalmente amedrontado. Ele não gostava desse tipo de coisa. Descobrir criminosos para ele era um ato totalmente perigoso e ele nunca pensara em ocupar o emprego de detetive ou policial.

Suas mãos começaram a tremer levemente e seu suor esfriou. Encontrava-se agora em uma missão muito importante, ele tinha que descobrir quem era o assassino que rondava o hotel.

'Bem... O assassino deve estar aqui dentro do hotel... Deve ser um dos hóspedes, então pelo menos eu já posso saber quem são os suspeitos...'

Riscou ele então Fujitaka Kinomoto da lista de hóspedes, apagando totalmente as chances de ele ser suspeito.

__________Dependência Central__________

Serena então havia saído para arejar a cabeça e pensar um pouco. Ela sabia que Tuxedo Mask deixava rosas onde quer que ele fosse, para ela, o crime já estava resolvido, mas mesmo assim ela tentava se enganar, fazia de tudo para achar uma pista que livrasse Darrien daquela maldita culpa.

 De repente, quando já se encontrava desiludida, pois não lhe restavam dúvidas de que Darrien era o assassino, ela ouviu um grito. A voz era feminina e muito bonita, infelizmente se encontrava numa situação dessas, tendo que gritar. Serena correu até o local de onde o som do grito viera. Este viera do quarto onde se encontrava Kagome e Inu Yasha. Era, portanto Sango a próxima vítima. Serena encontrou este outro corpo ao mesmo tempo em que Keitaro chegara ao local, também o encontrando. Juntamente com o corpo, tão obvio como uma verdade, havia uma rosa. Esta que era rubro como o sangue e escarlate como a fruta. A imagem daquela rosa fincada no chão dava calafrios em Serena. Não havia código nenhum dessa vez.

Kagome cobria os olhos de Shipou, pois o garoto raposa era muito pequeno para ver uma cena tão trágica. Ela segurava as lágrimas nos olhos para não chorar.

__________Quarto 2__________

Shun e Ikki estavam assistindo televisão em seu quarto calmamente.

'Ikki... Você ficou sabendo dos assassinatos que estão acontecendo aqui, não ficou?'

'Sim Shun, todos aqui estão sabendo... Nós não trouxemos nossas armaduras, então tome cuidado. Nosso corpo é normal e frágil sem elas...'

'Eu sei, Ikki... Mas é que... Eu estou com tanto medo!'

'Calma Shun, nós somos cavaleiros do zodíaco, não podemos temer um simples serial killer!'

'É... Você tem razão, mas ele pode matar qualquer um de nós... É horrível a sensação de que eu posso morrer a qualquer momento!'

'Shun, não se preocupe, eu não deixarei você morrer!'

'Você é precoce, Shun... Deveria ter se tornado um cavaleiro mais tarde... Eu sei que não está pronto para enfrentar tão difícil situação... Mas... Não devemos temer um simples serial killer.' Ikki pensou com si mesmo.

Bem gente, esse foi o segundo assassinato. Quem será o próximo a morrer e quando Keitaro finalmente descobrirá o assassino? Fiquem sabendo lendo este fanfiction, a segundo informação estará somente no fim do fanfic, então é só esperar. O terceiro capítulo está vindo por aí!


	3. A Dança da Libélula

Rosa Rubro Escarlate

Fanfiction (Crossover)

Animês: Love Hina, Card Captor Sakura, Inu Yasha, Chobits, Gundam Wing, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon

Por: Simbiot

**Capítulo três: A Dança da Libélula**

Após o segundo assassinato, a tensão naquela velha pensão no meio do nada aumentou mais ainda. A chuva era muita, os guardas haviam bloqueado as estradas e por isso era impossível sair daquela pensão onde aquele assassino descansava tranqüilamente em um dos quartos.

A relação de Serena e Darrien estava num momento horrível. As rosas de sangue confundiam a cabeça de Serena. Ela sabia que seu namorado combatia a favor da justiça junto com ela, e que seu símbolo, o que o valente Tuxedo Mask deixava em cada vão espaço em que pisava, era uma rosa, uma rosa igual àquelas deixadas perto dos cadáveres que jaziam tristes e sangrentos em seus quartos.

Quarto Dois

'Essa situação é patética!' Ikki gritava socando a parede de seu quarto. 'Nós somos cavaleiros de bronze, servimos a Deusa Atena e não conseguimos nem mesmo descobrir um mero assassino, um ser humano patético como qualquer outro! Isso é ridículo! Shun, como pode isso acontecer?'

'Nós não somo oniscientes, meu querido irmão... Não podemos saber quem é o tal

assassino...'

'Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... Isso não deveria acontecer.' Ikki respondia.

'Calma, meus amigos, iremos descobrir quem está fazendo isso, não se preocupem.' Seiya disse, entrando no quarto depois de uma volta na hospedaria.

Quarto Cinco

'Shaoran... Não agüento mais a falta dele! Como pode? Como alguém teve a coragem de matar alguém tão maravilhoso?'

'Existem pessoas neste mundo, Sakura, que não se importam nem mesmo com a própria vida... Muito menos com as dos outros...' Shaoran respondeu.

'Mas Shaoran... Meu pai não merecia morrer!'

'A vida dá voltas, Sakura... Muitas coisas acontecem por que tinham que acontecer... Outras acontecem por acaso... Um mero erro do destino, um descuido do fado... Contra todas estas coisas, não podemos fazer nada quando elas já estão feitas.'

Sakura não parava de chorar, e com razão. Já não tinha a sua mãe, que havia morrido quando ela ainda era pequena. Agora perdera seu pai também. Agora só lhe restava Shaoran e seu irmão, que estava em sua casa.

Quarto Três

'Kagome, você já viu quantas coisas interessantes tem dentro desta caixa?' Inu Yasha falava.

'Que caixa, Inu Yasha?' Kagome respondeu.

'Esta aqui, olha!'

'Isto é uma geladeira portátil, Inu Yasha.

'Não me importa o que é isso! Tem um monte de coisas aqui dentro!'

'Isso é comida.'

'Que negócio marrom é esse? É de comer?'

'Isso é chocolate. Pode comer. Mas Inu Yasha! Como você pode pensar em comida numa

hora dessas? Nossa amiga morreu há uma hora e você está pensando em chocolate! Como você pode ser tão frio?'

'Eu não sou frio! Só estou com fome! Não podemos fazer nada se ela morreu! Uma hora todo mundo morre!'

'Inu Yasha! Senta!' Kagome gritou, fazendo assim Inu Yasha cair de semblante no chão.

'Me entristece essa sua frieza! Esse maníaco assassino que joga rosas vermelhas por aí fica matando tantas pessoas e você não está nem ligando!'

'Kagome, eu estou tentando descobrir quem é o assassino também, mas não podemos nos desesperar! Entenda isso! Não sou frio, só estou tentando fazer as coisas direito!'

'Você me entristece e me desaponta cada dia mais.' Kagome disse e saiu do quarto, indo para o saguão principal da hospedaria.

Saguão Principal

Quando chegara no saguão principal, Kagome vira uma coisa muito estranha. Um garoto vestindo verde se aproveitando da luxúria e de hábitos carnais com uma garota que vestia uma minissaia vermelha, uma blusa amarela e tinha cabelos compridos e castanhos. Eram Shaoran e Narusegawa que se beijavam no saguão principal.

'Nossa... Que estranho... Este garoto não estava namorando com aquela menina que tem a mesma idade dele? Aquela que estava no mesmo quarto que ele... Cujo pai foi o primeiro a ser assassinado? Será que ele está a traindo com essa outra garota? Que coisa feia!' Kagome pensou, referindo-se a Sakura. 'Bom, isso não é da minha conta. Não vou me intrometer na vida dos outros. A minha já está difícil, não vou arrumar sarna para me coçar.' 

Shaoran então parou de beijar Narusegawa e voltou para o quarto nº 5, onde se encontrava Sakura.

'Onde você foi? Pensei que estaria aqui no quarto...'

'Foi pegar refrigerante na máquina. Quer um pouco?'

'Por favor!' Ela pegou a lata de refrigerante da mão dele.

'Você é tudo na minha vida! E eu sempre irei te amar!' Sakura disse ao Shaoran.

'E eu digo o mesmo.' Ele respondeu.

Era triste o jeito que Shaoran traia uma garota tão ingênua com outra muito mais velha. Shaoran mentia na cara dura, sem vergonha nem remorso nenhum.

Sala do Gerente

Na sala do gerente, Keitaro passava horas pensando em quem poderia ser o assassino. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Nem a Arca de Noé conseguiria passar livre por aquela chuva que tingia o céu de negro, aquela chuva cinzenta que acontecia fora da hospedaria.

Num vaso na mesa do gerente, jaziam as duas flores encontradas próximas aos cadáveres das vítimas dos assassinatos. Jaziam lá, vermelhas, rubras, escarlates, como sempre foram.

A cada assassinato, aquele vaso ganhava mais uma hóspede.

Keitaro olhava aquelas duas rosas e ficava pensando:

'Como eu poderei descobrir? Esta pessoa é um serial killer! Ele mata em série... Eu tenho muito poucas provas... Só tenho estas duas rosas e este código... Que Deus sabe como

decifrar... Pra mim, isso e nada é a mesma coisa... Acho que deveria dormir um pouco...'

Keitaro terminara de pensar isso quando Shaoran chegou na sala do gerente.

'Sr. Ketiaro... Como vai a vida?'

'Difícil, meu amigo...'

'E o que você acha dessa onda de assassinatos?' Shaoran perguntou.

'Estou tentando descobrir quem é o assassino há algum tempo, mas é muito difícil com tão poucas provas...'

'Que provas seriam essas?'

'Desculpe-me, Shaoran, mas por segurança acho melhor não contá-las para ninguém... Desculpe-me mesmo. Quando este caso estiver resolvido, vou poder contar tudo com detalhes, para todos, mas enquanto não resolvo o caso, não vou revela-las.'

'Eu entendo, não se preocupe. Ouvi falar que você vai perder o seu emprego se não conseguir resolver este caso... É verdade?'

'Sim... Não há outro jeito... Vou ter que descobrir quem está matando as pessoas de qualquer forma... Enquanto isso for algo possível, eu não perco as minhas esperanças.'

'Se eu pudesse te ajudar, eu te ajudaria... Infelizmente eu também não sei nada... Mas se eu souber de alguma coisa, eu te falarei.'

'Muito obrigado, eu conto com a sua ajuda.'

Shaoran saiu da sala do gerente, deixando assim Keitaro sozinho.

'É... Vai ser difícil mesmo... Esse daí tem uma cara de suspeito... Mas ainda não posso acusar ninguém.'

Keitaro olhava as rosas e o código, mas não conseguia achar nenhuma relação com tais pistas. Ele estava ficando louco, sua namorada, que o traia em segredo, o obrigara a descobrir o assassino. Ele não podia perder aquele emprego de forma alguma. Ele necessitava daquilo para sobreviver. Ele fora expulso da casa de seus pais e fora morar nesta pensão para poder tentar entrar na Toudai, a Universidade de Tóquio, continuara morando lá com a condição de ser gerente. Se ele perdesse esse cargo, ele teria que deixar o local e não teria para onde ir.

Então ele descansava a cabeça na cadeira, esperando por alguma idéia de quem poderia ter sido o assassino... Mas nada vinha a sua cabeça.

Quando ele estava quase adormecendo, ele ouvira um grito estridente que rondara a pensão inteira. Saíra correndo então da sala do gerente em direção ao grito, e se encontrou no quarto nº 2. Onde Ikki estava paralisado enquanto o corpo de seu irmão, Shun, jazia morto e ensangüentado no carpete branco do quarto.

Pessoal, finalmente eu voltei a escrever esta fic! Logo o capítulo 4 estará pronto!


End file.
